The present invention relates to the novel method of treating inflammation in mammals by administering the synergistic combination of a non-steroidal agent having antiinflammatory activity and at least one metal salt of bis-2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and to novel compositions containing such compounds.
Bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide (also referred to as 2,2'-dithiodipyridine-1-1'-dioxide) and various derivatives thereof, have previously been disclosed in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,476 discloses bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and the lower alkyl substituted derivatives thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,371 discloses molybdate derivatives, U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,732 discloses stannous chloride derivatives, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,578 discloses stannous fluoride derivatives of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and each refer to the anti-fungal and antibacterial properties of said derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,434 discloses hair and antiseptic formulations containing adducts of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide with alkaline earth metal salts.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 835,594, of R. W. Klein et al relates to a composition and method for treatment of inflammation through the use of the synergistic combination of a corticosteroid and the metal salts of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,437 discloses the preparation of .alpha.-methyl-3-phenoxybenzeneacetic acid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,831 and 3,385,886 disclose the preparation of 4-(2-methylpropyl) benzeneacetic acid and .alpha.-methyl-4-(2-methylpropyl)benzeneacetic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,776 discloses the preparation of .alpha.,2-(6-methoxy-2-naphthyl) propionic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,654 discloses the preparation of 1-(p-chlorobenzoyl)-5-methoxy-.alpha.-methylindole-3-acetic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,226 discloses the preparation of 2'4'-difluoro-4-hydroxy-3-biphenylcarboxylic acid.